Twilight Truth or Dare
by TheJanoskians
Summary: The Cullen's have forced Bella to play truth or dare..but what happens when the Voultri want to play? Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I got into Mibba..but I'm back.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

**BELLA POV**

I sighed as I watched Edward come in to the room. _Why am I here?_ She thought to herself. As usual, Alice wanted to play a little game, for it was Friday night, and none of the Cullen's were busy. And I, too, was not busy. Unfortunate, eh? Edward chuckled as he saw the expression on my face. I thought he could not read minds. I guess I assumed wrong. I heard a high pitch giggle as Alice crashed into the room, tugging Jasper along by his sleeve. Jasper rolled his eyes and tossed his head back. Obviously he also thought that a human playing a game with 5 vampires was more then a recipe for disaster. Emmett and Rosalie slugged into the room, I could see that neither of them had any intention of playing anything whatsoever.

"Alright Alice." I said. "Were all here. Now, tell us. What game are we playing?"

Alice grinned and looked at everyone.

"Tonight," She paused, glancing at everyone in the room. "We are going to play Truth, or Dare. One little rule first. You CANNOT do more then 2 truths at a time. After 2 truths you MUST pick Dare." I moaned and tossed my head back. Knowing the Cullen family, a single game of truth or dare could get me killed, especially with the rule she added. Jasper must have sensed that I was slightly afraid, for he calmed me down. "Thanks." I stuttered out, lifting my head back up. He nodded. Alice continued her speech.

"Don't you worry, Bella, we are not going to let anything bad happen to you. Now, since I made the game, I will pick someone to start." She paused. Everyone was completely silent. "Rosalie, pick your first victim." Rosalie sighed. Edward looked down. "Please pick truth." He muttered under his breath. Everyone laughed at him, except me, because I knew what was coming. Rosalie looked at me.

"Bella. Truth or dare?" I sighed. I looked at Edward.

"Truth." I was to take the easy way out and follow what Edward said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Hmm..."

CLIFF!! Please post responses..I will countinue the story if I get 5.. This is my first story...sooo...yeah...PLEASE RESPOND AND I WILL CONTINUE!! (ideas would be nice too..)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bella, Bella, Bella, Hmm.."_

**_Thanks to broadwayfanatic for an idea of Bella's Truth. Sorry the first one was so short. I wanted to know if it was a good idea if I did it first. I have a very busy schedule so I wanted to make sure I was not going to waste my time with something that might not be successful. I will try to get a new chapter out about every week. But please post Reviews!! And if you have any ideas they are very welcome, I have some ideas but...  
_**

Okay now back to the story

**BELLA POV**

Rosalie stopped to think. I groaned. I knew she was going to think of something that could annoy me. Edward snickered. I sighed. I could tell he wanted an answer to the question that was about to be asked.

"Well then Bella." Rosalie muttered out. "You know, picking truth makes this all very boring. But still. The only thing I can think of asking is when was the first time you lied to Edward, and what did you like about?" I thought a moment

"The first time he asked me if I was afraid of him. I said no. I lied. He kinda did, but how can you blame me?"

Edward chuckled. "Nice to know that your instincts were finally kicking in." He kissed me. I blushed. I finally recovered when I realized that it was my turn. Now I could plot revenge, but first I needed to become more safe. I turned to Alice. "Alice, Truth or Dare?" Alice looked at me, since I had just thought of what to do she could not predict what I was to say.

"Dare." She said. Obviously. I smiled.

"Alice, I dare you not to give me any dares for the rest of the game." She sighed. Edward smiled. I was relieved. Alice looked around. _HA!_ I thought. I was obviously her first victim. Not anymore. Alice turned to Edward. Edward groaned.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" She smiled. Obviously both choices were bad because he was having troubles picking which one was better. "Edward." Her voice sang. "Pick one." He sighed.

"Dare." He muttered. Alice smiled.

"Edward Cullen I dare you to destroy your piano!" She yelled. He had a look of shock pasted over his face. Obviously Alice had changed her mind at last minute or something because Edward did not see that coming. I hugged him. "Everything is going to be just fine." I said. He sighed.

"You better run pixie, cause theres a storm coming." He muttered just loud enough so I could hear. Emmett snickered. Slowly Edward stood up and swiftly ran to his piano. Jasper burst out laughing, I did not know what happened but obviously the Cullen's were enjoying it. I began to hear crashes and booms. It sounded like the finale of a fireworks show on the fourth of July. When the crashing stopped I saw Edward slowly walk into the room, and cupped in his hand was a single, white piano key, unmarked, and untouched. Slowly he put one hand on each side of the key, and he snapped it in half. The two pieces of the key fell to the floor, and Edward walked gloomily over to the couch and sat down. His eyes, which were once full of pain and sorrow, were now fire, burning of anger, antagonism, fury, and rage.

"Emmett." He stuttered through his teeth. "Truth, or Dare?" He said. Emmett did not have a power, but either way, he knew that Edwards rage would make any choice bad.

"Dare."

"I dare you to paint Rosalie's car Purple, with orange circles, and you have to guard it so no one can paint it back for, lets say, three weeks." He said, his raging eyes never leaving contact with the floor until he said three weeks. Rosalie gasped, Emmett winced, Alice hung her jaw so low it could have touched the floor, and Jasper just chuckled. Emmett flashed a look at Jasper. "Your next, Pixie King." Emmett sighed and raced into the garage, I heard banging pans as he took out the paint. If looks could kill, Rosalie's glare would have killed us all. Rosalie shut her eyes.

"Do it quick." She said. "Vampire speed. I am not taking that car out for three entire weeks. How will I live?" She mumbled. Emmett walked back into the room, his shirt splattered with orange and purple. "My poor baby!" Rosalie yelled, running out to the car. _Wow Emmett, don't you love to know that Rosalie cares more about her car then you? _I thought, but I did not dare say a word, because if I did Rosalie, Emmett, AND Alice would be out to get me. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"So, you thought that was funny, did you?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Duh! Who wouldn't?" Jasper sputtered out between laughs.

"Aww, well lets see how funny this is? Truth or dare!" Jasper eyed Emmett curiously.

"Dare" He said. Emmett smiled. How could Jasper ever be such an idiot.

"Well then Jasper, I dare you to.." Emmett was cut off mid sentence by a knock on the door. Edwards eyes became huge.

"Its Aro." He murmured. "He brought the Voultri."

CLIFFE!! (dont worry, this will not interfere with the truth or dare game :))


	3. Chapter 3

"Its Aro." He murmured. "He brought the Voultri."

BELLA POV

Bella's eyes flicked over to the door. Emmett had already gotten up from his seat and was pulling Bella as far away as the door as possible.

"Now why would you do that?" A musical, almost godly voice rung through the door and spun around the room. That voice was a voice Bella had gotten to know almost too well. It was Jane, the girl who most anxiously wished she could use her mysterious powers on Bella to make her suffer. To kill her. "Come on," She said again. "We only ask to play. It's been a while since we've had any fun. A few thousand years. If you let us play with you, we'll spare your life another week or two." The last word, two, rung throughout the room as the door blasted down.

"Yes, another week would do. As long as we may join in. It's Jaspers turn for a dare, is it? Might I suggest the dare of going and destroying all of Alice's clothing? I'm sure his appetite will be satisfied after a good shirt ripping." Aro said. Even I could hear Emmett snickering and could feel the glare of Jasper's eyes upon my back. Clearly he thought this was all my fault.

"Why not?" Said Emmett. "You can play, and Jasper, listen to Aro. For once I think the man may have some sense in him." Emmett patted my back and watched Alice almost begin to cry. Clearly this wasn't exactly my idea of a truth or dare game, but at least this would avoid Alice dressing me up like a stripper and making me dance in front of everybody. If there had been anything I had learned over the years it was me dancing is a reactment of world war one.

Jasper had apparently already done the duty, for he was back with thin strands of clothing hanging to his shirt. He couldn't even dare to make contact with Alice, he could feel the pain surging through her body. Jasper turned to Aro.

"Have your laugh, Aro." Jasper growled at his direction. I was almost certain he'd ask us to get a fire going. "Truth, or dare?" Aro chuckled.

"Dare me, baby." Aro retorted back. A grin began to appear on Jasper's face. I was almost now positive he would tell Aro to rip himself apart, but my thoughts were corrupted when Edward chuckled and rapped his arms around me.

"Aro- I dare you to wear a frilly pink tutu for five whole days – and nothing else." I didn't need to be a vampire to hear Jane snickering. Clearly she was most definitely pleased. Aro sighed. Edward held me closer to his body.

"Fine." Aro said. "But I will start tomorrow." I tried picturing Aro in a tutu- a pink one at that- and failed doing so. "Edward. Since you haven't been hurt besides a simple piano crashing-" Edwards grip tightened so much I couldn't breathe. "-truth, or dare?"

Edward tried to tap into Aro's thoughts-but obviously Aro was changing his mind every five seconds-Edward didn't know what would overcome him. It was Edward who now sighed.

"I already picked dare, so I'll settle down with truth- in chances that Bella might be turned into a vampire without notice." I could feel his cold stare glance at me and then back at Aro. Clearly he was pleased.

"Alright, Edward, Eddy, Ed-man, Edster, Ed-lock-a-lelly,"

"Enough, Aro!"

"Alright. Here is your truth. –"

So pretty much I think I have lost my touch. I can't think of anything- and my writings gotten rusty. Rate/comments/ways to improve/ suggestions for Edwards truth? Sorry for the x-nay on the updating-….ey… o.O I'm trying to get back on- this will be continued into a new chapter sometime this week. Thanks to yall.

-Writers Block- Not really a cliff..but its the best I can do at the moment. Really sorry DX


End file.
